


Sleeping Beauty

by Leven_the_Valkyrie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mystery, Sleep, Spells & Enchantments, True Love's Kiss, Witch Hunters, Witchcraft, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leven_the_Valkyrie/pseuds/Leven_the_Valkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of jealousy and revenge Axel was placed under a curse to sleep until he received true loves first kiss. Good thing for him professional witch hunter Roxas arrived in town. Can he save Axel from his endless sleep? AkuRoku</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time Axel ate too much and fell into a deep food coma. He slept for months and everyone grew worried about him. Then one day a beautiful woman appeared to his family and friends and explained that someone jealous of his beauty had placed a curse on him to fall into an unwakeable sleep. The only cure? True loves first kiss.

Many came, tried, and failed at waking the man. A year passed and everyone had started giving up hope. Then one day out of the early morning fog a stranger rode into town on his trusty steed. He was young with spiky hair that was the same shade as the rising sun. His eyes as deep as the ocean. He had heard rumors of the sleeping beauty and wished to see it for himself.

"What's your name stranger?" The innkeeper said as he cleaned out a tankard and placed it under the bar.

The stranger took a swig out of his mug, "Roxas. I'm a witch hunter and I heard something about one placing a curse on a man here so he was in an internal sleep. Do you know where I can find him?" The blond asked as he took a swig from his beer.

The innkeeper, introduced as Cid, looked shocked for a moment before shrugging it off and went back to cleaning mugs, "This is no place for witch hunting kid. Get out while you can."

Roxas seemed to take offense and slammed his tankard on the bar, "Now look here. Someone has fallen under some sort of spell and it's effecting almost everyone here! I'm here to help out. Now are you going to tell me where I can find the witch or not?" Roxas growled. His eyes narrowed into slits as he glared down the older man in challenge.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh clam the hell down kid. I can't place the witch but the victim lives in the small cabin at the edge of town."

Roxas finished his beer and paid for it, "Thanks for the help. I'll take the room in the attic." With that said the man grabbed his things and went up to the attic room.

It wasn't until after the sun had gone down that Roxas left his room. The moon was full providing the man with enough lighting that he didn't need to carry around a lantern. The small cabin was easy enough to find. The locals had taken to placing talismans around the property warding off anymore evil to befall the young man inside.

Roxas had let himself in and to his surprise the door was unlocked and no one but a sleeping figure were inside. The blond crept around the room like something would come out of the shadows and bite him. Blue eyes scanned the home looking for any candles to help kill the darkness that surrounded him.

He found a few candles scattered around the one room cabin and he carefully lite them with a match. Once the place had some sort of light that wasn't the moon Roxas finally got a good look around him. The place was messy, which was expected since the man was a bachelor. That's when Roxas finally got a good look at the bewitched man.

He was pale with striking blood red hair. Strange triangle markings were under both closed eyes. Those caught Roxas's attention almost instantly. The hunter approached Axel and carefully traced the markings. They didn't look like normal birthmarks and they didn't feel like they were meant to be there. The markings were smooth and a bit too perfectly symmetrical for Roxas to believe they were natural. Maybe something left by whoever cursed the man.

Roxas felt himself being drawn to the man. Inch by slow agonizing inch the blond's face got closer to Axel's. It wasn't until their noses were touching that Roxas realized what he was doing and abruptly pulled away with his breath caught in his throat.

"Must be some sort of spell. But it's not going to work on me." Roxas vowed as he left the bed side and searched the rest of the house for clues.

The blond didn't leave the house till the sun started to rise. With his head hung low Roxas walked back into the inn.

"Hey there Mr. Hunter. Find 'nything to help with the search?" Cid asked as he skillfully made a couple plates of bacon and eggs for his awaiting costumers.

Roxas sighed and shook his head in defeat, "All I could find were weird tattoos on the man's face, but I don't know if he had those done or if they're the source of the enchantment."

Cid hummed in thought, "I personally didn't know Axel so I wouldn't know, but you could always ask his family. I reckon his sister will talk to you. She works down at the boutique on Main Street."

Roxas nodded his head as he took in the information, "Thank you for all your help. I'm going to go catch a few hours of sleep then I'll go talk to her." And with that said the blond retreated up to his room.

Roxas work up again a bit after noon. He quickly showered and dressed before leaving the inn. The boutique wasn't hard to find. The front window displayed fancy dresses and suits.

A bell over the door rang as Roxas walked in. The store only had two women in it. One had shoulder length wine colored hair and the other had long flowing blond hair. Both had sparkling blue eyes that zeroed in on their new 'customer'.

"Hello. Are you looking for some new clothes for yourself or a special someone?" The redhead said with a large smile.

"Actually I'm here to talk to the sister of Axel."

The redhead's smile faltered as she slowly walked up to Roxas. Small fingers grabbed onto his arm and dug into his flesh, "Yes of course. I'm his sister, Kairi. Won't you come in the back with me?" Kairi said in between her clenched teeth. As she dragged Roxas through the back door she turned to the other girl, "Naminé will you be okay with keeping an eye on things?" The blond haired girl nodded and Kairi opened the door and threw Roxas inside.

"Ow what the hell lady?" Roxas asked as the door closed behind him. Kairi leaned against it with her arms crossed against her chest, blocking the blond's only exit.

"Look, I don't know who you are or why you're here asking questions about my brother. But my family had put it behind them. It's been a year and nothing seems to wake him. We've given up hope. There's nothing you can do to help." The woman's voice was sharp and cold, sending shivers down Roxas's spine.

"I'm a witch hunter. I came to find whoever cast a spell on your brother and wake him up." The blond tried to explain but Kairi just barked out a sarcastic laugh.

"Wake him up? We know how to wake him up. 'True loves first kiss.'" Kairi quoted, "Well plenty people have been kissing on my brother and it hasn't worked yet. And he was very well liked around town you know. All the women fawning over him and all the men jealous of his looks. That's what got him into all of this mess too. So no mister, you can't help him. I'd suggest just going back to whatever city you came from and just stay there."

She was a stubborn one but so was Roxas. Two can play at that game, "If I find the witch I might be able to get her to lift the spell. I have a lead too but I just need to answer one little question for me. Before Axel fell into the sleep, did he or did he not have tattoos on his face?"

Kairi huffed and just glared at Roxas. Her blue eyes digging into Roxas's but she refused to talk. With a defeated sigh the blond said, "Fine don't talk to me. I'll go talk to someone else. And just so you know, I only want to help your brother. I meant no ill will. Sorry. I'll take my leave now." Roxas scooted around Kairi so he could get to the door but once he touched the knob he redhead spoke up.

"You're right. He didn't have those before. In fact, Axel's terrified of needles. Now get out of my sight before I throttle you out the front window."

Not wanting to test the woman's patience Roxas thanked her before quickly leaving. Okay so that didn't go as smoothly as he had hoped. But at least he got some sort of information out of Kairi.

With time to spare Roxas found himself back outside Axel's home. It didn't look like anyone was there so the blond let himself in. Everything was just the way it had been the night before. Roxas went back to the bedside and examined the man's face. In the sunlight Axel's face was just as pale and angular (which Roxas wrote off from lack of daylight). But his hair really stood out. His fiery red locks spread across the pillow like the sky during the setting sun. It framed Axel's face perfectly and between the brightness of the hair and paleness of his face, it made the black triangles on his face stand out more.

Roxas traced the markings again trying to memorize them. Apparently they were the key to unlocking whatever held this man under a spell. And Roxas wouldn't rest until Axel was awake, "I'll be back." Roxas whispered as he took his hand off of Axel's face and walked out the home. He didn't know why he felt the need to say that, but maybe somewhere Axel heard him and he had to honor his promise and help the man out.

The blond rushed back to the inn and grabbed a book off his bedside table and stuffed it into a small bad along with a loaf of bread and a canteen of water. He went back to the cabin and pulled a chair close to the bed. He set the book against his legs and flipped through the pages until he found the chapter on markings. He looked closely at Axel's face, studying the triangles. He compared them to his book and sighed in defeat when he couldn't find a match.

The book was an encyclopedia he had made himself over the years of witch hunting. It consisted of different markings, each meaning something different and having different ways to cure them. What made Axel's so unique, Roxas didn't know but he was going to find out. He shut his book and put it on the ground as he got up, deciding to explore the cabin to look for any clues at all.

On a table he found pictures of Axel and his family and friends. Some scattered papers and trash. And under all of it was a journal. It was small and hidden in a way that if someone was searching the table they would have missed it or written it off as some random book unless they knew what they were looking for.

Roxas opened it and started reading it. He knew it was an evasion of privacy but maybe it held the answers.

July 28th,

Today started out fine. I somehow managed to wake up early and get most of the house chores done before it was time to head off to work. Demyx wasn't late for once so there was less work for me to do which was nice…

Roxas scanned the entries and for the most part they all rambled on about the man's day and random encounters. Quite boring in the blond's opinion, but then he came across an entree that threw him off.

August 13th,

Today started out like any normal day, but I couldn't help the feeling of being watched. Every time I look over my shoulder I could never find someone. It's an odd feeling, but-

"What are you doing here?" A voice demanded. Roxas almost jumped out of his skin but when he turned around and saw a petite raven haired girl, "No one's aloud in here without consent." The girl warned. Her eyes glared daggers at Roxas making the blond wonder just who Axel was to everyone to get them so defensive over him like this.

"I...I...uhh…" Roxas stumbled over his words as he tried to think of a reason good enough for the woman to believe.

"You want a chance to kiss him don't you?" The girl leered with a sly smile on her face. Her attitude changed so fast that Roxas had to double check that she didn't get switched for a nicer twin or something, "I'm Xion. Lifelong friends with Axel here."

"Wha-what!?" Roxas exclaimed. Kiss Axel? Why would he want to do something like that?

Xion came up and elbowed Roxas in the side, "Common, you know you want to. I mean just look at him. Such a hunk. True love's first kiss should wake him. And so far everyone who tried failed. Why not give it a try." The girl grabbed Roxas's arm and pulled him over to the bedside, "Just look at him lying there all defenseless. Just waiting for the right person to come around and save him from his enteral sleep."

Roxas tried to pull his arm out of the girl's grasp but she was surprisingly strong, "If you want him up so bad then why don't you kiss him? I mean you are friends. There must be some love in that." Roxas tried to reason with the girl.

"Won't work. I've tried already." Xion explained, "See?" She leaned down and pecked the sleeping man on the lips. Roxas waited with a baited breath hoping Axel would wake up. A moment passed. Then another. But nothing happened, "Now your turn." Xion shoved Roxas closer so the blond was leaning over the man.

Roxas stood there frozen. His face was so close. Just a couple centimeters more and their lips would touch, "No." Roxas somehow managed to shrug his way out of Xion's hold, "No. There must be a different way. I need to find the witch who did this. We find her and she'll have to release him from the curse. He won't have to go through the humiliation of having to be violated by strangers."

Xion's checks puffed out in anger as she went back to glaring mode, "Well if you're not here to kiss him then tell me why you are here." The woman demanded with piercing eyes.

"I'm a witch hunter. I heard about the sleeping beauty here and decided to come and offer my assistance and find the witch who did this and bring her to justice."

"Oh a mister good-doer." Xion cooed, "Well I guess I'll let you find the bitch who did this. Axel's way too good and nice to be put in a state like this. Wake him up. Please." The raven haired girl looked to be on the verge of tears and Roxas couldn't help but let his heart go out to the girl.

"Xion, I promise you, one way or another I will help your friend out. Can I take his journal? I think I found something that may help me track the witch down." Roxas asked as he walked back to the table and grabbed said book and showed it to Xion.

The girl grabbed it and flipped through some of the pages before tearing one out and crumpling the paged into her fist, "Here, it's all yours." She said with a smile as she handed the journal back to Roxas with a large smile on her face.

"Oh, umm…thanks?" Roxas said as he took the book back, "I'll take my leave now. See you around."

August 20th,

I still can't get rid of the feeling of being followed. I noticed it's more intense when I'm with Kairi. I can never pinpoint anyone for the gaze and it's getting a bit frustrating.

As he read, Roxas took in notice that the farther he got, the more paranoid Axel started to sound. But he didn't blame him either. Someone was following Axel and it was probably the witch who had cursed him. So he had another clue. Kairi's boutique. Maybe he should pay another trip to see Kairi. But the woman wasn't very happy with his presence in town. Maybe there was someone else he could talk to. There was a small little rundown bar across the street. The owner might have seen something.

"What do you want?" The bartender demanded. The bar was dark and drab and there were only a few patrons, which wasn't surprising since it wasn't too late in the day. The bartender had crazy blond hair just like Roxas's own and the same colored eyes. If he didn't know any better Roxas would have guessed they were related or something.

"Scotch on the rocks." The smaller man answered as he took a seat at the bar. He looked behind him towards a window and saw there was a perfect view of Kairi's store. Okay so maybe the bartender or a regular noticed some strange activity going around. A glass was plopped in front of Roxas, "Thank you. Oh, I have a question for you."

"Cloud." The man in a bored, monotone voice.

"Sorry? Oh your name. I'm Roxas." He took a swig from his drink and only twitched a bit from the harsh taste, "Last year, did you notice anything weird going on outside near the boutique? It may have something to do with the curse placed on Axel."

Cloud tapped the bar top as he thought about anything strange over the past year, "Give me a minute. Tifa!" He yelled the last part across the room where a busty brunet perked up, "Can you come here for a moment?"

The girl got up and jogged up to them. She settled next to Roxas and without his permission, grabbed his unfinished drink and chugged it back, "Ah refreshing. Now boys what can I do for you?" She leaned down so she was resting on her arms.

Cloud grumbled under his breath about annoying childhood friends before finally asking, "Have you noticed anything strange going on around here last year?"

Tifa gnawed at her lower lip. She made a weird hand gesture in Cloud's direction and got a beer, he must have known what she wanted since they've known each other for their whole lives. She sipped on that for a bit and after a while she finally spoke, "I don't think it's significant or not, but a couple of weeks before this whole deal with Axel happened, I noticed Naminé changed her work schedule to sync up to Axel. Like she'd take breaks when Axel would visit Kairi and what not. She might have an idea about something."

Roxas thanked the two before leaving and going across the street. He hindered for a moment outside the door. He didn't know how Kairi would react if he went in. He drew in a deep breath before opening the door. He released the breath when he didn't see the redheaded girl. Naminé was the only one in the shop. She was standing behind the counter with a sketchpad and pencil in hand.

The blond woman looked up when the bell rang, "Oh, Roxas right?" Her voice was light and sweet, "What can I help you with today?"

Roxas walked up to the counter and looked over at the drawing the girl was working on. It was a beautiful sketch of Axel. It looked like the man was walking around a park hand in hand with Xion, Roxas was surprised to find green eyes instead of eyes that were blue like Kairi's. The couple looked like they were enjoying their time together. It took the man a moment to remember he was looking at a drawing and not a photograph, "Oh wow! You're good!"

Naminé giggled, "Thank you. Now do you need something? Maybe Kairi-"

"No, not Kairi. I came here to talk to you. I wanted to ask you about last year you fixed your work schedule to accommodate Axel visiting Kairi. Why?"

The girl looked flustered for a moment before calming herself, "Ahh…Well, you see, I wanted to give them some alone time, you know in case they needed to talk about some private family matters."

Roxas nodded as he took all the information in. He looked down at the drawing again, "What about the picture? Why Axel and Xion?" He asked out of curiosity, he didn't see how it anything to do with the case at hand, just wanted to know the reasons.

"It just seemed right. I mean they've always been together and looks so good together too. It's just common knowledge they'll end up together." Her voice was so sharp Roxas could swear it could cut him, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. Please leave." The girl shooed Roxas away and went back to her drawing.

Roxas retreated and made his way back to his rented room, thoughts trained on how insane the women in this town were. He slammed the door behind him and grabbed the journal off the table and started to flip through the pages. He found the entries for August 23rd and 26th. A long jagged line of ripped paper stood out from the binding where Xion had stolen the entries for the 24th and 25th. Between the missing entries was when Axel's paranoia was at its peak and the day before he was sent into his yearlong sleep.

Xion it had to be her. All signs pointed to her. Roxas slammed the journal closed before storming downstairs where Cid stood in his normal spot, "Can I do 'nything fer ya kiddo?" The older man asked.

"I need to find Xion. Any clue where I can find her?"

Cid grinned as he pointed to the corner of the room. In the shadows sat a figure with short cropped hair. They stood up and walked over. Piercing blue eyes glared at Roxas, "Hey Roxy." The girl said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "I came to talk to you about something, but it seems whatever you need to say is more important. What do you need?"

Roxas pointed at the girl and in his bravest voice boldly clamed, "Xion you're the witch that put Axel to sleep!"

Everyone's eyes turned towards the two with wide eyes. Xion gapped at Roxas making her resemble a fish, "I'm the who that did what now!?" She demanded as soon as she gathered herself. She planed her hands on her hips and leered at Roxas, "What kind of ludicrous idea did you have believing I would do something like that to my best friend?"

"Because you're in love with him. He rejected you or something and in a fit of heart break and jealousy you placed a spell on him so your kiss would wake him, but it backfired and didn't work." As he talked Xion looked like she was getting more and more nervous, Roxas was sure he got her.

"It wasn't me." The raven haired girl's voice sounded quiet and broken. Her eyes were downcast, "I loved him. But I didn't do this. I would never hurt Axel like this." She scuffed the tip of her shoe against the wooden floor for a few seconds and she looked like she was fighting with herself over something. Then she pulled something out of her dress's pocket and handed it to Roxas, "I really didn't want anyone to know about this, but if it's going to keep me from being burned at the stake, here." She tossed the crumpled paper at Roxas and he had to stumble to catch it.

He unfolded it and saw it was the paper Xion had torn out.

August 25th,

I can't do this anymore. Someone was in my home today, I only know because some of my possessions are missing. Most notably my grandfather's pocket watch.

Xion agreed to meet me at the park because I didn't want to be alone. But she came with some shocking news. Xion is in love with me! Can you believe that? She even kissed me! I didn't know what to do so I ran away. Cowardly I know, but I didn't know what else to do. I ended up going to see Kairi. She and Naminé listened to me as I ranted about the person stalking me and about Xion's confession. Neither could help me, but Naminé invited me over for dinner on the 27th. I wonder what she'll cook…

Roxas read the paper over and over again trying to find what Xion was hiding. Then he finally caught on, "So I was right about your liking Axel. Were you embarrassed about being rejected?" The girl sadly nodded, "My hypothesis still stands. You cursed him because of rejection."

"No! I swear I didn't do it!" The girl was on the verge of tears by this point, "Please keep looking. Find the person who did this to my best friend!"

Roxas was taken aback by her outburst, "I…I'll keep looking, but just bear in mind that you're still my top suspect."

Xion nodded her head, "I'll help you. Tell me what to do."

"Just come with me. And if you try to stray once from me once I'll go to the mayor and tell him it was you."


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas lead Xion back to Axel's cabin where they were going to look for new clues. Everything looked the same and was in place, except for the small blond leaning over Axel's body with a knife in her hand.

"Stop!" Xion cried as she lunged at Naminé and tackled her to the ground. The girls scuffled on the ground till Xion had Naminé pinned on the ground, the knife skidded across the room and at Roxas's feet. The man bent down and picked up the weapon. He noted the black triangle that was embedded on the hilt before slipping it into his boot to keep it out of either girl's grasp. Now what? "Roxas help me!" Xion yelled from her spot straddling the other girl.

That snapped Roxas out of it. He grabbed Naminé by her shoulders and pulled her off the ground. He made the blond girl face him, "What the hell are you doing here? And with a knife nonetheless!" Roxas's heart felt like it was going 100 miles an hour but he couldn't figure out why.

Naminé giggles, her body shaking as she did so. Roxas stared at here keeping his hands on her shoulders. Her giggles soon turned into a high pitch cackle and it made Roxas feel on edge. Her bright blue eyes glossed over, making them even brighter as she grinned, "Exactly what it looks like Mr. Witch Hunter. I want Axel dead! I was hoping he'd be buried by now, but no his family had to hold onto hope. And then you had to come along. Fuck you Roxas!" The girl struggled against the man's grip. When she realized she couldn't get away, the blond woman slumped against Roxas's hold.

"Xion, check on Axel." Roxas commanded as he grabbed a rope off the wall and tied Naminé's hands behind her back then tied the opposite end the post to make sure Naminé stayed in place. He went back over to Xion, "Do you think she did anything else to him?" Roxas rubbed down Axel's body checking for any injuries that the redhead might have sustained from Naminé. When he found none, "Thank god." He muttered under his breath.

Xion seemed to catch the last remark and smirked, "You should kiss him."

Roxas just glared at the raven haired girl, "Why don't you?" He remarked back. In the back of the room Naminé made a pained sound in the back of her throat.

"Because I tried. Twice at a matter of fact." Blue glared at blue as Xion and Roxas had a mini stare down.

"Xion." Naminé called out grabbing both Xion and Roxas's attention, "I'm sorry I did this to Axel. I never meant to hurt you. I shouldn't have let my jealousy get ahold of me so much." Blond bangs hung in front of her eyes, but it didn't hid the fact that tears were staining her cheeks.

"You were the one in love with Axel and did this to avoid rejection." Roxas said as he glared at the girl. Xion gasped beside him, her hands covering his mouth. Sweet little Naminé was the witch who had cursed her best friend.

"Why?" Was all that the raven girl could say.

Naminé shook her head like she was preventing a secret from coming out, "I can't."

Roxas glared at Naminé in annoyance before changing the subject, "Okay, well fix him. Make Axel wake up." He demanded with his arms crossed and foot tapping, he slightly resembled a parent at the edge of their rope. Naminé just shook her head again, "If you don't reverse the curse we'll take you to the mayor to be trialed for as a witch and burned at the steak. Does that sound any better?"

Naminé straightened up at that. Tears were still running down her face but her eyes held some sort of determination in them, "I cannot cure him Roxas. Only loves first kiss can save him, or haven't you been listening? But if I must die I might as well get something off my chest." Her eyes fixed on Xion, "Yes I did this to Axel out of jealousy. I was jealous over him being close to you. I love you Xion! And when I saw you two kiss I just couldn't help myself. I invited him over for dinner and poisoned his food. I'm sorry."

Everyone in the room froze. Xion seemed to be caught off guard. Her eyes darted between Naminé and Axel not knowing what to do. Her chest tightened thinking that this was inertly her fault, "Naminé…Axel…he rejected me. I kissed him to get my feelings across, but he denied me. The past year I've been trying to shove any romantic feelings away, plus my kiss not working on him helped show me we're not meant to be together like that." Xion gave the other girl a weak smile that showed her sympathy towards her, "I'm sorry you had to go through all of this Naminé. I really, really am."

"Roxas, I'm begging you, try to wake Axel up. I didn't mean for this to get so out of hand." Naminé hiccupped as she tried to hold back her sobs.

Roxas looked down at the sleeping man, and for once wished he wished he could trade places with someone under a spell. He could go for some sleep. This stress was killing him, "But I can't! You're the witch, you should know the cure!"

"Love's first kiss. You can do it Roxas. You've been so dedicated towards Axel's case that I know it'll work." Naminé sounded so confident Roxas could have believed her.

"I've only been on this case for a couple of days. Surely there's someone else here who's been more worried." Roxas waved his arms around as he tried to express his hatred for this idea hoping the girls would cut him some slack but luck didn't seem to be on his side.

Xion forcefully grabbed Roxas by the arm and made him face Axel, "Humor me. What's the worst that could happen? Would finding the love of your life be so bad? Or is it because you're scared of finding the one?" Xion pressed, "Just try it. Give me some piece of mind. One small kiss. Please." The raven haired girl pleaded. Her hands clasped in front of her chest and eyes looking up at Roxas on the verge of tears.

"Do it Roxas." Naminé quietly enraged from the background.

Roxas took in a shaky breath. He really didn't want to do this. But if there was even the slightest bit of saving the man wasn't it Roxas's duty to save him?

As Roxas stared at Axel's peaceful, sleeping face, he couldn't help but feel something stranger in the depths of his being. He didn't know what it was, maybe his pride as a witch hunter trying to stop him from going along with spell. What if it made him just as crazy as all the girls he's met in the town. But then another part of him couldn't get over how good looking Axel was and he wondered what his eyes looked like outside of a picture.

His heart skipped a beat as he unconsciously got closer the attractive man. So close his nose touched Axel's. His lips ghosted over soft looking lips that belonged to the sleeping beauty before him. Roxas gulped, his cheeks flushing Axel's scent was inhaled, smelling good like soap instead of a foul odor Roxas thought he would smell like from the year of lying there.

So much closer now yet still now touching and Roxas could feel his heart pound in his ears, faster and faster and Roxas just couldn't get the strange feeling to away. What was it? Before he could really think about it, his lips lightly pressed against Axel's and he felt a heat run through his body.

But just as fast as their lips were connected, Roxas pulled away. He stormed away, not looking back so the girls wouldn't see the look on his face. The last thing he needed was to be humiliated by showing the girls the effect the kiss did to him. Two pairs of shocked blue eyes followed and an unfamiliar, clouded green opened.

Roxas sighed he laid down on his bed. Okay he found the witch, but he let his mind get clouded and left without convicting her. He had to be the worst hunter on this side of the known world. How could he not suspect Naminé? She was the last person who saw Axel before he fell into his eternal sleep. Why did he stay so focused on Xion?

Maybe it's because she made herself look suspicious and yet, even after gaining the knowledge of Naminé, he still couldn't help but wish that it was Xion. What did he have against her? She did nothing wrong.

'She loves Axel.' His inner voice told him.

"But what does that have to do with any of this?" Roxas argued with himself. It wasn't like he had any feelings for the sleeping man, he didn't even know him let alone like him, did he? What was the point anyway? Axel hadn't woken up

"So that's it." Roxas laughed bitterly as he realized why he failed. He let himself feel something toward the victim and it corrupt his judgment. He felt so stupid, that was rule one of being a witch hunter. Don't get involved with the victim. "Damn it!" He growl and pulled on his hair, cursing under his breath as he become frustrated. "I couldn't even help him even after all this. Damn it!" Roxas rolled around so his face was buried his face in the pillow. He couldn't help the scream he let out. It just wasn't fair! He tried so hard and he failed.

"Umm…excuse me? Are you Roxas?" An unfamiliar voice said from the doorway, startling the sulking blond. Roxas shot up to see who the intruder was. Spikey red hair framed a pale face. Green eyes, which resembled gleaming jade gems, looked down at Roxas with a joyful amusement.

Roxas shot up as he stared up at the man, "Axel!?" he felt his body go numb and mouth go dry as he looked up at the now awake man, "Wha-what happened?"

Axel just chucked as he let himself into the small room. He reached down, grabbed the blond by his hands, and pulled him up so they were standing close to each other, chest pressed against chest, "Thank you, Roxas." And with that said, Axel leaned down and captured Roxas's lips in a simple, sweet kiss.

Roxas gasped as he felt his body tremble under the redhead's ministrations, sparks traveled up and down his spine. When Axel pulled away he placed his forehead on top of Roxas's spikey hair and just breathed the other man in, "You know I heard you." Axel whispered as he nuzzled into Roxas's head.

Roxas pulled away so he was out of Axel's grasp. He folded his arms around himself like he was making a barrier between himself and the now awake man, "What? What did I say?" Roxas fidgeted as he tried to figure out what was going on. Axel was asleep, Roxas kissed him, now here Axel was, wide awake and in his room. Did…did this mean…?

"You said you'd be back for me." Axel said with a shrug, "I know it's not much, but something about your voice made me want to hold on, that everything would be okay. Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome." Roxas said in a quiet voice. Then something hit him. What if Axel didn't know about the conditions of his curse, "Umm…Axel, you do know why you woke up right?" The blond tried to picked his words carefully just in case.

"Hmmm…" Axel thought. He crossed his arms and looked down at the floor as he thought, "To be honest everything's kinda hazy. I mean I could hear what was going on when someone was around, but I was also constantly dreaming, so some things just faded off into the dream. Then after waking up, just like waking up from any other sleep, I slowly started forgetting. But I do remember you. I remember you talking to Xion and her talking about how you needed to kiss me."

"True love's first kiss." Roxas grimly finished Axel's thought, "I'm sorry."

Axel took a step closer to Roxas. He placed a finger under the blond's chin and lifted his head up, "Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm grateful for what you've done. I can never repay you for what you've done for me."

Roxas took a step back and shook his head in disapproval, "How can you be so calm about this? You were asleep for a year and some stranger kisses you and that's how you find your soul mate, who by the way is the same gender as you. And you're just fine with that?" Roxas felt himself slowly getting angry at Axel. It was stupid he knew, but how could this stranger be so easy going about all of this? Roxas himself felt overwhelmed.

Axel just shrugged, "Well yeah. I mean, sure I'm upset at Naminé for all of this, but-"

"Wait. Naminé. What happened to her?" Roxas cut Axel off. In his haste to leave the cabin after his kiss with Axel, he had completely forgotten about taking Naminé in for punishment. Another strike against his career as a witch hunter.

"Oh, ah, I let her go." Axel said lamely. At Roxas's disbelieved stare Axel had to explain himself, "Yes what she did was bad, down right evil in fact, but think about it Roxas, if it wasn't for her would you be here right now?"

"No. I'd be off in another town trying to hunt down a different witch."

"Right. So if you never came here would we have met?" Axel didn't wait for Roxas's answer, "No we wouldn't have. And don't you think it's kinda nice knowing who your true love is? Because I honestly don't know how I could go on with my whole life not knowing you." As he talked he slowly wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist, "So Xion agreed to watch over Naminé to make sure she doesn't do anything like this again."

"That's just it Axel, you don't know me. I'm just some stranger that because of some kiss, makes you think we should have met and be together? And what makes you think it's a good idea to that Naminé be trusted even on Xion's watch?" Roxas asked, his voice getting quieter and quieter as he spoke each and every word. His heart was beating so hard and fast that he could hear it pounding in his head and hears. He could even feel each pulsation in his fingers and toes, it was so fast.

Axel hummed as he rubbed Roxas's back in a comforting motion, "True we just met, but now that we know that we're destined for each other we have the rest of our lives to get to know one another." Axel tilted his head to the side and smiled down at Roxas, "And Naminé told me why she did that. And I just felt, well you know, if she could do this for us, I could help her and Xion out."

Roxas mumbled under his breath about how stupid of an idea that was. He lightly kicked Axel in the shin, "You stupid mother fu-" The blond's rant got cut off by a pair of soft lips on his. Roxas placed his hands on Axel's firm chest and pushed the man away, only to have Axel grab him by the back of his head and pull their mouths back together.

Axel pried Roxas's mouth open with his tongue before plunging into the blond's orifice. When they pulled away for air Roxas tried to protest but was silenced by Axel leaving little lingering kisses all over his face and neck. A small moan escaped Roxas followed by a gasp of shock that it had come out from his mouth. "Axel mm stop." He said, his voice and body going weak as Axel worked his mouth on Roxas' sensitive neck.

"I can't, you taste too good." Axel said in between kisses. When he was done talking, the redhead went back to ravishing the other man's mouth. Roxas couldn't help himself and soon found himself returning Axel's kisses.

It didn't take long for the two to fall into the bed. Roxas hovering over Axel with his knees on either side of the man's hips. A shiver went up the blond when he felt hands run under his shirt and long fingers draw designs over his back.

"Axel, what are we doing?" Roxas breathed over the redhead's face. He couldn't help but feel a pull towards the man, even if they had only known each other for a few minutes and shared a couple of words. And judging by how handsy Axel was getting he felt the same way.

Axel took his mouth off of Roxas's for a moment to answer, "Well I'm making out with the love of my life. But if you want, I'll back off."

The redhead started to pull away from Roxas. His face guilt ridden as he realized he had pushed himself on the blond. The kicked puppy look was too much on Roxas's heart. He didn't know why, but he felt his arms wrap around the other man's neck and pull him back down, "No. This is fine. But," Roxas hesitated at the next part, what he wanted to say could possibly change his whole life, "But if I want to stop you will right?"

"Of course." Axel said as he leaned down and captured Roxas's lips once again. This time both men put all of their feelings into it. It had to be the most passionate kiss Roxas had ever had. They rolled around on the bed so the blond was now on top.

Small hands fisted into Axel's shirt as Roxas moaned into the other's mouth. The blond could feel his body heating up from the kisses and small caresses he was receiving from Axel. The redhead pulled back and nipped at the other's bottom lip. Hands snaked up Roxas's torso, pulling off the man's shirt in the process. Roxas shivered from the cold air making him snuggle closer to Axel.

The redhead just laughed and held Roxas close, "This okay?" Axel asked as he let his hands explore the exposed skin, finding all of the bond's sensitive spots and memorizing every dip and curve.

Roxas's neck gave out making him rest his head on Axel's broad chest. He could feel Axel's heart race under his ear just proving to the hunter that the redhead was just as scared as he was. And for some reason that was reassuring to Roxas. The blond sighed as he nuzzled into the fabric of the other man's shirt. But that wasn't enough, he wanted to know what Axel looked like shirtless. Acting on his instincts Roxas sat up to push the annoying fabric out of the way.

Roxas couldn't help but trace the faded muscles around Axel's abdomen and pecks. He could tell that once upon a time Axel had had amazing muscle tone, but it didn't surprise him that they had gone away after a year of laying around.

Axel seemed to like the attention and arched up into the touch, "Ah…Roxas…" The man moaned out. The noise sent a jolt of heat through Roxas's body and he wanted to hear more. Blunt fingernails raked down Axel's naked torso making the redhead grunt and wither in pleasure.

A gasp left Roxas when he scooted back making his lower parts rub against Axel's. He saw Axel's eyes glaze over in lust before slowly closing. Wanting to see more of those clouded, green eyes Roxas rolled his hips against Axel's again. Blind hands grabbed Roxas's hips to help move Roxas.

"More." Roxas demanded as he clawed at the hem of Axel's pants and pulled them down only to see the man had nothing on underneath. Roxas bit his lip at the sight of the hard cock that now sat in the palm of his hand. He felt his stomach drop in fright. Not only did he barely know this man and didn't know if he was ready to go all the way with a complete stranger, but Axel was hung and the length and girth of it was large enough to make Roxas want to run for the hills, "Umm…not anymore…" He lamely said as he pulled away from the redhead.

"No wait, it's fine. I won't hurt you, promise." Axel grabbed Roxas by the forearm to keep him in place, "We don't have to go all the way. But can we at least cum?" The redhead looked up at Roxas with pleading green eyes.

Roxas looked from Axel's face down to his leaking member. He had to swallow a lump down his dry throat before he could answer, "I…I guess. But I'm sorry, I just can't. Not right now." The blond apologized, he knew he had killed the mood but he just had to say something so he wouldn't end up doing something he'd regret later.

"It's okay. I told you we'd only do as much as you wanted to. Besides we have the rest of our lives to do things like this again." Axel said with a wink making Roxas blush, "Now here we go." The man grunted as he moved them around so they were both kneeling close to each other, "Is this okay?" Axel asked as he fingered Roxas's pants.

"Yeah. Yeah this is fine." Roxas said as he grabbed onto Axel's shoulders to stabilize himself. His blue eyes glued onto Axel's hands as the skillfully pulled down Roxas's pants and underwear, exposing the man to him.

Without asking for permission Axel grabbed Roxas and gently stroked the blond. Roxas gasped as he leaned forward pressing his chest against Axel's. He felt Axel breath out a silent laugh into his hair. Axel squeezed the dick in his hand and continued to stroke Roxas. Roxas felt himself get close to release, his stomach tightened and his breath started to come out in fast pants.

Then the hand left him but quickly came back with an extra warmth and hardness to it. Roxas looked down with a curious look and saw Axel had pressed himself up to Roxas. Both cocks were leaking clear precum and looked like they were on the edge of coming.

Wanting to feel like he did something, Roxas felt around Axel's chest till he found a hard nipple and started to roll it around with his thumb and forefinger, and after lifting his head off of Axel's shoulder and lowering it to the man's other nipple and started to lick and nibble at it. He could fell Axel tremble under his ministrations and he couldn't stop the smile of pride that swept over his face knowing he was the one making Axel feel this way.

Then it was over. Axel let out loud yell as he released all over his hand and Roxas's member. The new warm, wet feeling that covered him brought the blond over the edge as well.

Axel fell on his back and brought Roxas down with him. After wiping his soiled hand on the sheets Axel wound his arms around Roxas's waist and held the hunter close to him, "That was…well it wasn't what I was expecting, but wow. That was amazing." Axel said as he ran his fingers through Roxas's blond spikes.

Roxas felt his face heat up as he tried to hide in Axel's side. He couldn't believe he just did that with someone he just met. But he couldn't help but feel comfortable with Axel, like he was an old childhood friend that he had run into again for the first time in years.

"You know," Roxas mumbled into Axel's side, "I think I can do this." He looked up so he was looking Axel in the eye.

Green eyes light up with delight at that, "You mean it?" Axel suddenly stood up leaving Roxas alone on the bed. The redhead looked around the floor for his discarded clothes. After he dressed he tossed Roxas his clothes while grabbing the blond's things off the table and out of the closet and tossing them into the man's suitcase.

"Umm…Axel, what are you doing?" Roxas asked as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"What does it look like?" The redhead said as he stuffed the last of Roxas's things in the bag, "You're coming with me to my cabin. I'm not gonna let you out of my site." A wide smile was on Axel's face as he held his hand out to Roxas, "What do you say? Want to see if Naminé got the spell right and we're meant to be together?"

Roxas couldn't help but mimic Axel's smile as he took the offered hand, "Well why the hell not."

As the years passed Roxas and Axel found themselves growing closer to one another. Roxas had to leave his new home once to investigate a lead on a witch who was kidnapping kids, but soon found himself heartsick and missing Axel a bit too much. After returning home he vowed to retire from being a witch hunter. Axel was overjoyed by the announcement and started a small farm for him and Roxas to make a living on. They didn't make a lot, but it was a comfortable and modest life, and Roxas could live with that. Just as long as he had Axel by his side he knew he'd always be happy. After their first harvest Axel proposed to Roxas. The blond instantly said yes and they were married before the year could end.

Xion and Naminé had left town shortly after Axel had woken up to start a life of their own. They didn't move too far away, just a couple of towns over. They made sure to visit every now and again so the two best friends could hang out and have a day out on the town together. Neither Roxas nor Naminé got worried or jealous over the two friend's hanging out since they knew how much the other loved them and would never cheat on them.

The only person who didn't seem to be happy with Axel and Roxas being together was Kairi, but after seeing how happy her brother was, she couldn't object to them any longer. She happily welcomed Roxas into the family on the couple's one year anniversary. Her boutique ended up closing after the redheaded girl married a traveling bounty hunter. His name was Vanitas and Axel instantly hated him. But unlike Kairi, Axel never came around to liking the raven haired man. That didn't stop his sister from running off and marrying the man though. Two years later the woman came home with a smile on her face and a bundle in her arms. A baby boy that looked almost identical to his father. His name was Sora and anyone who laid eyes on the boy instantly loved him.

Roxas was apprehensive about Axel at first but he knew now that if he had the chance, he wouldn't change anything. Not now that he had an amazing husband and adorable nephew that only made him slightly jealous that he couldn't have his own. But even then, he was still the happiest he had ever been in his life.


End file.
